Ice Missile
Ice Missiles are a type of Missile used by Samus Aran in the ''Metroid'' series. As the name implies, these Missiles strike the enemy with extreme cold, providing a freezing effect when the Ice Beam may not be available. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Ice Missiles appear in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, chronologically the first time Samus used them. While they have the ability to slow down and freeze enemies, these Missiles can also be used to create temporary platforms in liquid Fuel Gel and to remove White Blast Shields. Instead of immediately freezing enemies upon contact, the Ice Missiles in Corruption will explode and damage the enemy in a similar way to a normal Missile. During the explosion, ice shards are released, which then compact around the enemy and trap them in an icy 'shell', which impedes their movement or freezes them completely. Notably, if the enemy is killed in the initial explosion, the shards will not vanish. If the target is not entirely frozen, its movements will slow to a crawl. A second ice missile will then freeze it completely. ]] Ice Missiles are particularly effective against Warp Hounds and their masters, the Reptilicus. Phazon Metroids, (despite extensive mutation) retain the species' vulnerability to cold. Strangely, though, these enemies all have a way to avoid the Ice Missile: Warp Hounds and Reptilicus teleport and Phazon Metroids can warp out of local spacetime, which means Samus usually has to find the right opportunity to use them against these creatures. Samus acquires the Ice Missile after defeating Rundas in the Temple of Bryyo. The power-up was a result of Rundas' cryokinesis. In Metroid Fusion During the events of Metroid Fusion, Samus is infected with X Parasites. A vaccine containing Metroid DNA is administered by the Galactic Federation, and she recovers. On her mission on the BSL research station, the Federation correctly assumes that because Samus now contains Metroid DNA, she has inherited a weakness to cold, and so would not be able to tolerate the use of the Ice Beam in conjunction with the Fusion Suit. The Federation subsequently supplies Ice Missiles instead, so that the use of a freezing effect in combat is still available. This implies that Missiles are not as closely integrated to Samus' body when compared to Beam weapons. The tips of these missiles are colored orange, and deal 33% more damage than Super Missiles, (from 30 to 40 damage) or 4 times as much damage as Normal Missiles. In the game, these are later upgraded to Diffusion Missiles, which augment their freezing range with a charge capability, allowing them to freeze targets in an extremely large area. Their appearance and effect resembles a cross between a Power Bomb and a Super Missile. Official data ''Fusion'' manual "Use Ice Missiles to freeze enemies for a limited time. Samus can walk on frozen enemies." ''Fusion'' website "The Ice Missile upgrade allows Samus to freeze certain enemies, but the effect lasts for only a few moments." ''Corruption'' Inventory data Trivia *Normally Samus freezes enemies with her beam weapon and shatters them with Missiles. However, in Fusion and Corruption, this is reversed, where Ice Missiles freeze enemies and the beam weapons shatter them. *If Samus freezes a Reptilicus while it is throwing a chakram, the chalkram will destroy the Reptilicus when it returns. This will earn Samus a Friend Voucher, "Icy Reptilicide." *Page 43 of Nintendo Power issue #162 describes the Ice Missiles as having a "Freon-charged payload". In the real world, Freon is a trademark registered by Chemours, an American company that manufactures chemicals. Gallery File:Ice Missile MP3.png|An Ice Missile fired File:Gel refinery 5.png|Samus fires an Ice Missile at the target File:Gel refinery 7.png|The target is surrounded by shards of ice File:Gel refinery 6.png|The shards compress around the target, impeding movement or freezing it entirely. File:Frozen Pirate.jpg|The effects of an Ice Missile on a Space Pirate. File:Mp3 ice missile upgrade.png|Inventory model. ru:Ледяная Ракета Category:Missiles Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Sector 5 Category:Ice weaponry Category:Recurring Items Category:Concussive weaponry Category:Rundas Category:Galactic Federation technology